Many varied uses of ultrasound techniques in conjunction with non-invasive medical procedures involving catheters, laparoscopes, and endoscopes are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,514, U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,837, U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,144, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,578 all disclose methods of using ultrasonic imaging to guide and position catheters or endoscopes within the human body. U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,598 discloses an ultrasound endoscope which combines the optical scan system of an endoscope with an ultrasound scanning system to monitor a surgical procedure, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,120 discloses an ultrasonic surgical instrument that can be used in endoscopic procedures.
In co-pending International Patent Applications PCT/IL01/00238 and PCT/IL01/00719 by the same applicant hereof, the descriptions of which are incorporated herein by reference, there is described an articulating endoscope containing a surgical stapler which consists of two parts, an anvil unit and a staple cartridge unit that are laterally distanced from each other along the axis of the endoscope. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, as disclosed in these applications, the staple cartridge unit is located in the shaft of the endoscope adjacent to the proximal end of the articulating section and the anvil unit is located in the distal tip of the endoscope at the distal end of the articulating section.
The movement of the distal tip relative to the cartridge is along a path that is a portion of a circle. It is imperative that the final stage of bending of the scope should end precisely at a certain location in order to actuate the stapling. Stopping at a location where the distance or alignment is not correct can cause faulty stapling and damage to the tissue. Therefore achieving proper distance and alignment of the distal tip relative to the cartridge, is indispensable to the proper functioning of the device.
A major technological problem that had to be addressed in the design and in the surgical application of this device is that of achieving and verifying the proper alignment and distance between the two parts of the stapler. As taught in the abovementioned patent applications, ultrasonic techniques known in the art can be used to accomplish the positioning. However, it has now been found that it is possible to improve the accuracy of the positioning of the endoscope, beyond that achievable by prior art techniques, which results in an important improvement in the reliability of operation.
It is therefore a purpose of this invention to provide methods for using ultrasound techniques to position separate parts of an endoscope with respect to each other, which improves over prior art methods.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide devices that allow implementation of said methods for using ultrasound techniques to position separate parts of an endoscope with respect to each other.
It is a further purpose of the invention to provide procedures that assist in the implementation of said methods for using ultrasound techniques to position any elements, and in particular separate parts of an endoscope with respect to each other.
Further purposes and advantages of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.